


VCRs and Home

by cissathebookworm



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissathebookworm/pseuds/cissathebookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry asks about the VCR in Len's safehouse and gets more than he expected. Shameless domestic fluff drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VCRs and Home

“Why the fuck do you still own a VCR?” Barry asks Len as he looks at the practically ancient machine sitting on its proud perch in the living room of one Leonard Snart. 

 

Len snorts. “I don’t use this place very often.” He says, referencing his dusty safehouse. “Think the last time I was here VCRs were still popular.” 

 

“That’s seriously depressing.” Barry comments, “So why did you decide to clean this place up? Out of all the safehouses you own you chose this one?” 

 

Len lets a soft smile grace his face, “It was my mother’s place before she married my father. Always said that I was going to live here one day and I thought that it would be a good place for….” Len hesitates.

 

“For?” 

 

“For us.” Len finishes, “Only if you want to.” 

 

“Are you asking me to move in with you?” Barry asks, a smile creeping onto his face, “Because I would love to.” 

 

“What about your foster dad?” Len asks worriedly.

 

Barry shrugs, “Joe will just have to get used to you because I don’t think you’ll get rid of me that easily.”

 

Len pulls Barry into his chest, “I don’t think you should be worried about me trying to ditch you, I’m too selfish to do something so noble.” 

 

Barry laughs, “C’mon, let’s come back tomorrow and start cleaning then, it’s getting late.” 

 

Len nods his agreement and allows Barry to lead him out the door. Right before he steps outside, he pauses to shut off the lights and smile at the place he will soon get to call home. 


End file.
